L'amour, Harry Potter, et autres maladies
by Bou Darklight
Summary: Drago vient d'apprendre qu'il est Veela, il tentera de lutter contre tout c'est sentiments qu'il éprouvera face à son nouveau compagnon,ce qui l'affectera grandement et le fera profondément souffrir car, un Veelas ne peut pas rejeter son compagnon.À LIRE
1. Prologue

**«Bonsoir :D Eh oui je reviens en force avec une nouvelle fic :)**

**Non je n'ai pas abandonné ''Trois Petits Mots..''**

**Le chapitre est même en cours d'écriture et ça s'annonce très bien :D**

**Mais malgré tout, le temps des fêtes fait son apparition, alors je vais manquer de temps.**

**Mais vous pouvez être assurés qu'il y aura une suite très bientôt ^^ »**

**Bon pour ce qui est de cette fic;**

**Pairing : Drago/Harry**

**Rating : M, vous êtes surpris n'est-ce pas :D**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Bou Darklight ainsi que les perso :)**

**...**

**Comment ça je mens ? C'est pas comme si tout ça appartenait à J.K Rowling! Ö**

**CORRIGÉÉÉÉ :)**

**Résumé : Drago entre pour faire sa 7e année à Poudlard, cependant elle ne sera pas du tout comme les autres. Drago vient d'apprendre qu'il est un Veela et lorsqu'il découvre que son compagnon n'est autre qu'Harry Potter, rien ne va plus. Drago, qui au départ, déteste entendre parler des relations homosexuelles, est bouleversé de savoir qu'il devra entretenir ce genre de relation. Drago tente de lutter contre tous les sentiments qui naîtront en lui face au lien qui le liera avec Potter, ce qui l'affectera grandement et le fera souffrir car un Veela ne peut pas rejeter son compagnon. Harry par contre, lui, apprendra plus vite à accepter ses sentiments.**

**Alors voilà, oui, c'est encore une histoire de Veelas mais si vous voulez mon avis, celle-ci sortira du lot ^^**

**Bonne lecture :D**

Hommes et femmes, filles et garçons, se retournaient sur leur passage pour regarder le bel adonis qui se pavanait sur le quai du Poudlard Express en attendant qu'il démarre. Certains l'avaient reconnu, d'autres non : dans leurs souvenirs, il n'avait pas les cheveux si blonds, il avait du gel, pas ces mèches rebelles retombant sur son visage si pâle. Dans leurs souvenirs, il était bien plus petit, ses yeux étaient d'un gris bien plus terne, pas d'un gris profond et lumineux qui tirait légèrement sur le bleu, sa peau n'avait jamais semblé aussi parfaite. Normalement, dans leurs souvenirs, il ne portait jamais, jamais de vêtement moldus. Pourtant, là, il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu et d'un T-shirt noir à manches courtes. Il fallait en convenir, Drago Malefoy était magnifique. Même ce mot semblait ridicule pour le décrire.

Drago Malefoy ne se pavanait pas, il cherchait seulement son meilleur ami, ignorant les regards curieux et indiscrets qui se posaient sur sa personne. Il était pleinement conscient de son changement, lui aussi aimait ce qu'il voyait, comment faire autrement ? Drago scruta les alentours à la recherche de Blaise Zabini qu'il n'avait pas vu de tout l'été car monsieur s'était prélassé sous le soleil des Caraïbes durant toutes les vacances en buvant du jus de noix de coco, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait prétendu dans ses lettres. Lorsque Drago aperçut deux silhouettes aux cheveux bruns dont le corps était visiblement plus large que long, accompagnés d'une silhouette plus féminine avec des cheveux noirs coupés jusqu'aux oreilles, il sut que Blaise ne devait pas être loin. Il commença à se déplacer plus rapidement, mais il fonça dans quelqu'un. Il allait lancer une insulte cinglante à la personne qu'i l'avait heurtée mais se tut lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que Blaise qui lui faisait un sourire éclatant, sourire qui disparut quand il réalisa à quoi Drago ressemblait.

-Blaise, dit Drago un demi-sourire se peignant sur ses lèvres, même si au fond il était très heureux de le revoir. Le noir ne semblait pas avoir émergé de sa contemplation du blond, la bouche ouverte, dans l'imitation parfaite d'une carpe sortie de l'eau. Il regardait Drago sous tous les angles, il tourna autour de lui, l'admirant de la tête aux pieds. Il lui fit face à nouveau puis leva les yeux vers son visage.

-Par Merlin, Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Dit-il enfin.

-Si tu savais Blaise…Mais parles-moi de toi d'abord, c'était bien les Caraïbes ? Tu as bronzé dis-moi ! Blagua le blond.

-Eh bien il y avait des belles filles, hyper bronzées avec du monde dans le balcon, enfin tu vois le genre, lui sourit Blaise, puis il y avait des mecs… miam, musclés comme je les aime, avec un de ces accents…

Drago fit une grimace dégoûtée.

-Berk, passes les détails, tu veux? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler de ce genre de relations, c'est dégueulasse, grogna-t-il. Blaise poussa un soupir en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Pauvre Dray, si tu aimais le sexe, tu saurais de quoi je parle!

-J'aime le sexe, Blaise, mais je suis hétéro, les services trois pièces ne m'intéressent pas !

-Depuis quand tu aimes ça, Drago ? Si tu t'entendais parler de tes aventures sexuelles…On dirait que tu me parles de météo et déjà la météo semble te faire plus grande impression. Les deux Serpentards se mirent en marche tout en continuant de parler. Enfin bref, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé !? Tu es sublime ! Le visage de Drago se ferma un peu puis il chuchota à Zabini :

-Écoute…tu dois me jurer de le dire à personne, d'accord ?

Blaise resta incrédule mais répondit tout de même :

-Promis.

-Cet été, j'ai…Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par un hurlement strident, le genre de hurlement qu'une fille pousserait en voyant une célébrité mais Drago avait reconnu ce hurlement, c'était Pansy Parkinson et son hurlement incomparable. Elle accourut vers Drago et lui sauta dans les bras, il tenta véhément de la repousser mais cette fille avait une très bonne poigne.

-Pansy, lâche Drago, l'avertit Blaise d'un ton froid, elle se calma légèrement, mais lui déposa quand même un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Elle se recula pour l'admirer la bouche grande ouverte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es hyper canon!

-Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, marmonna Drago.

-Mais tu risques d'avoir beaucoup de concurrence cette année, révéla Théodore Nott qui se tenait au côté de Pansy. Voyant le regard interrogatif de Drago, il poursuivit : Tu n'as pas vu Potter?

-Pardon ?

-Potter, mec, Harry Potter, cette petite merde est à tomber par-terre ! poursuivit Théo.

-Potter n'est qu'un sang-mêlé idiot qui veut tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cracha Pansy dédaigneusement et personne n'arrive à la hauteur de mon Drago. Le concerné allait répliquer qu'il n'appartenait à personne et surtout pas à elle, mais quelque chose heurta son dos de plein fouet. Un juron étouffé retentit, alors que Malefoy se retournait prêt à ensevelir sous les insultes la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans, mais ce qu'il voulut dire se coinça dans sa gorge. Tout en se relevant, Harry Potter se massait les fesses en continuant de jurer.

''_Ben merde alors''_ pensa Drago, d'un point de vue totalement hétéro bien sur. Potter était magnifique, il semblait rayonner. Ses lunettes s'étaient envolées, ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi en bataille mais n'avaient jamais paru aussi soyeux. Bien qu'il n'eut pas grandit et que Drago avait encore une tête de plus que lui, sa taille le rendait assez mignon. Harry était vêtu d'un chandail avec un col en V, rayé blanc et bleu à manche longue, qui était pour une fois ajusté à sa taille. Une paire de jeans bleu délavé légèrement serré ce qui lui faisait un petit cul incroyable. Son visage était dépourvu de boutons, ses lèvres étaient rosées, et ses joues écarlates, suite à sa rencontre brutal avec Drago qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet la compétition allait être féroce.

Un ange passa alors que Ron regardait Drago et ses ''amis'' comme de la bouse de Dragon, Hermione regardait Drago tout émerveillée et que Blaise bavait ouvertement sur Harry.

-Eh bien Potty, il était temps que tu ressembles à quelque chose! Bien que tu n'aies pas l'air plus intelligent et que tu sois toujours armé d'un paillasson sur ta tête, tu ne ressembles plus à une mouche avec ses horribles binocles, c'est déjà ça ! lui sourit narquoisement Drago, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la rougeur des joues du Survivant ainsi que la colère dans ses yeux.

-La ferme espèce de…, commença-t-il mais Drago le coupa en se penchant un peu plus à sa hauteur, il fit semblant de tendre l'oreille comme s'il n'avait pas compris puis s'écria :

-Pardon!? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes, Potter. Il va falloir que tu te mettes debout ! Drago se redressa et regarda Harry de haut en bas, Ah c'est déjà fait pardon. Pansy, Théo et les deux gorilles explosèrent de rire, tandis que Blaise ne s'autorisa qu'un léger pouffement. Le rouge bouffait une partie du visage de Harry alors que ses yeux luisaient de rage.

-Tu te crois drôle parce que tu as quoi, une tête de plus que moi ? s'écria-t-il faisant retourner quelques passants qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués.

-Non, je trouve ça drôle parce qu'on dirait que tu as arrêté de grandir à 14 ans. Si tu veux mon avis tu manques d'engrais, Potter ! lui intima le blond. Harry allait se jeter sur Drago mais fut retenu par Hermione et Ron.

-Tu n'es qu'un trou du…

-Tututut, surveille tes paroles, Potter !

Le train siffla et Drago reçu un micro coup de coude dans les côtes puis se tourna vers Blaise.

-Viens Drago on va aller se trouver un compartiment. Drago lança un dernier regard à Harry puis partit avec Blaise.

Ron se tourna furieusement vers Harry.

-Quel sale type !

-Tu l'as dit, grogna Harry encore fou de rage. Bizarrement Hermione, elle ne pipa mot, elle fixa le dos de Drago, qu'on pouvait encore voir à cause de ses cheveux blonds. Au bout d'un moment elle sembla sortir de sa transe et ses joues se tintèrent d'une belle couleur pourpre.

-Est-ce que ça va, 'Mione ? s'enquit Ronald.

-Euh…Je…oui ! Hum, c'est seulement que…

-Que Drago Malefoy est super canon, pas vrai Hermione ! fit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Alors que Ron et Harry criaient au scandale sous les paroles de Ginny, Hermione eut un petit sourire timide.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, Ginny ? _Malefoy , sexy ?_dit Ron dégoûté.

-Bah ouais, avoue qu'il a changé, physiquement parlant ! lança Ginny sur le ton de l'évidence. Ron secoua la tête.

-Tu n'est plus ma sœur, annonça-t-il d'un ton fataliste.

-Oh, ne dramatise pas autant ! Et puis même 'Mione est d'accord avec, pas vrai ? La concernée fusilla Ginny du regard et évita le plus possible celui de Ron.

-Eh bien, heum…il est pas mal…murmura-t-elle trouvant un intérêt tout particulier à ses chaussures.

-Toi non plus je ne te connais plus, annonça Ron, quoiqu'il avait l'air un peu plus sérieux, Viens Harry on va se trouver un compartiment. Hermione se retourna brusquement vers Ginny lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis furent assez loin.

-Bravo, Ginny !

…

-Alors, Dray ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer pour que tu sois aussi… wow ! s'enquit Blaise en prenant une gorgée de sa bierreaubeurre.

-Bon alors…cet été, lorsque que j'ai commencé à changer et à m'embellir un peu – même si j'était déjà beau avant - ! Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, j'ai garder mon sang froid, tout cela n'avait rien de normal car à 16 ans on est plus vraiment supposer changer physiquement comme si on était en pleine puberté – à moins de s'appeler Potter -. Alors j'ai demandé à mon père ce qui ce passait. Et il m'a répondu, comme s'il parlait de météo, en tournant une page de son journal : « Tu es un Veela.».

Les yeux de Blaise devinrent gros comme des balles de golf.

-Attend, tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? s'exclama-t-il, Drago lui lança un regard noir.

-Je suis tellement du genre à blaguer, Blaise ! Laisse-moi terminer ce que j'ai à dire. Donc, il m'a expliqué que j'étais un Veela et que lui en était un à part entière, secret familial qui a toujours été bien garder apparemment. Mon père ne m'en a jamais fait mention étant donné que les Veelas ne sont pas vraiment des humains j'imagine qu'il avait un peu honte… Enfin bref, vu que ma mère n'est pas une Veela, j'en suis un à moitié, bien que cette partie non-humaine de moi soit la plus dominante. Tu me suis jusque là ?

Blaise hocha la tête de haut en bas avec frénésie.

-Bon, alors, comme tu es _sensé_ le savoir, les Veelas trouvent leur âme sœur le jour de la date d'anniversaire du parent Veela, dans mon cas c'est celui de mon père. Et c'est _génial_ car, sa fête c'est demain. J'ai lu dans un livre que je me suis acheté sur le sujet, que les Veelas sont assez attentionnés, à l'écoute, un peu sensibles par rapport à leur compagnon ou à leur compagne, et terriblement possessif. Enfin, tout le contraire de moi…Bref, c'est demain que je vais savoir avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie. _Cool,_ non ? termina Drago avec sarcasme.

Blaise ne pipa mot semblant incapable de trouver quoi dire, un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Drago regarda par la fenêtre, observant le paysage défilé devant ses jolis yeux, attendant que Blaise sache quoi dire. Blaise avait toujours été son meilleur ami, en fait depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Celui-ci l'avait aidé à se démerder un bon nombre de fois et faisait sûrement partie des rares personnes en qui il avait une confiance presque aveugle, avec qui il pouvait être lui-même. Et Drago eut un petit sourire alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il serait devenu sans une personne comme Blaise dans sa vie.

-Et qu'est-ce qui ce passe une fois la fille trouvée ? Drago sursauta et se retourna vers Blaise, il tenta de se rappeler de ce que disait son livre…

-Eh bien, selon le livre, l'inconvénient du Veela est que, il y a très peu de chance de tomber sur l'âme sœur, normalement, la magie du Veela que je suis choisira la personne la plus compatible, qui peut s'adapter à mes besoins, alors, cela ne fera pas de cette personne mon âme sœur, seulement un des meilleurs choix. Normalement une fois le couple formé tout va bien, par contre certains compagnons en ont eu marre et ont été voir ailleurs se foutant des conséquences…

-Et ça fait quoi ?

-Les Veelas meurent, ou font un coma pour ensuite s'en sortir, dans un cas extrême de chance. On dit que c'est comme un doloris à perpétuité, répondit Drago avec une totale indifférence. Sous la surprise Blaise écarquilla les yeux, mais préféra ne pas continuer sur ce terrain.

Voyant que son meilleur ami était troublé Drago fit une petite tentative :

-Mais tu sais, toi qui disais que je n'aimais pas le sexe tu vas vite déchanter... Savais-tu que les Veelas avaient des saisons d'accouplement compulsif ? Chez les mâles c'est un mois de chaque saison ; en hiver c'est décembre, pour les fêtes, tu vois ? Ça commence généralement au 10 décembre jusqu'à la fin. Au printemps c'est en février du 12 à la fin du mois. L'été c'est juin, et l'automne c'est uniquement vers la fin août. C'est vraiment extraordinaire de découvrir que je ne vais pas _baiser_ mais m'accoupler compulsivement, dit-il d'un faux ton abattu.

Blaise eu l'air encore plus sous le choc puis contre toute attente, il éclata de rire, au grand soulagement de Drago. Puis ce fut avec bonne humeur que la conversation se poursuivit. Heureusement l'éclat de rire de Blaise avait couvert le son de la porte du compartiment qui se refermait…

Lorsque la cérémonie de répartition fut terminée, Drago et Blaise, qui tentait de l'encourager, se dirigèrent d'un pas un peu traînant vers la table des professeurs. Blaise avait réussi à convaincre le jeune blond d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui parler du fait qu'il était un Veela. Drago ne voyait pas le rapport, entre Dumbledore et sa situation, mais Blaise avait insisté. Évitant le regard curieux de la plupart des élèves et surtout de Potter qui le fixait plus que soupçonneusement, Drago se racla la gorge et une fois devant la table des profs il demanda :

-Professeur Dumbledore ? s'enquit Drago d'un ton neutre. À l'appel de son nom, le mage sursauta et lui adressa un sourire surpris auquel Drago ne répondit pas. « -Pourrais-je savoir si je pourrais vous parler en privé, s'il vous plaît ? » poursuivit-il Dumbledore garda son sourire.

-Mais bien sur, Mr Malefoy.

-Alors, Mr Malefoy, Mr Zabini, que vouliez-vous me dire ? demanda Dumbledore lorsque les deux jeunes adolescents prirent place dans le bureau.

-Et bien c'est surtout Drago qui a un truc à vous dire, professeur.

-Hum, Professeur Dumbledore, Blaise a jugé bon, pour je ne sais quelle raison, que je devrais vous faire part de ma situation actuelle…hum, voilà je suis un Veela, Professeur. Drago ne lut aucun signe de surprise sur le visage d'Albus, celui-ci ce contenta de répondre ;

-Je sais, Drago, Severus m'avait déjà mis au courant, saches que j'ai fait le nécessaire, nous avons monté un appartement pour toi, comme ça demain, lorsque vous saurez qui sera votre compagnon, il emménagera avec vous sur-le-champ, expliqua Dumbledore.

-D'accord…alors je ne dormirai plus dans les dortoirs ?

-En effet…

-Ah, non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais foutre tout seul !? se plaignit Blaise interrompant ainsi le directeur qui tourna un regard amusé vers le jeune noir.

-Lorsque vous saurez qui sera votre compagnon, venez me voir immédiatement, pour me dire qui c'est, m'avez-vous bien compris Mr. Malefoy ? Drago hocha la tête avec nonchalance alors que Blaise continuait de ronchonner dans sa barbe.

-Puis-je savoir où se trouve mon nouvel appartement, professeur ? s'enquit Drago lorsqu'il se leva de son tabouret, prêt à partir.

-Oui, Twitty, l'elfe de maison, vous conduira à votre appartement. Drago hocha la tête, remercia son directeur, se prépara à sortir du bureau, mais il n'avait même pas atteint la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, laissant apparaître une jeune homme pas très grand aux cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tout les sens, des yeux verts tout d'abord surpris puis haineux. Drago soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda le Gryffondor su un ton assez grossier.

-Mais bonsoir à toi aussi, Potter ! lança Drago avec sarcasme, « - Maintenant excuse-moi, mais la vue de ton visage m'a donné envie de rendre mon dîner, au revoir. » Sur ce il bouscula un Potter fou de rage de la sortie et referma la porte derrière lui et Blaise.

--

Lorsque Drago entra dans l'appartement il fut agréablement surpris. Il était assez grand, la porte s'ouvrait sur le salon. Tout d'abord, il y avait un large canapé beige à l'aspect terriblement confortable, deux fauteuils assortis étaient de chaque côté du sofa, une petite table brune rectangulaire en bois était posée à l'avant et sur la table un vase rouge avec des roses blanches y était installé. Les murs de la pièce étaient d'une jolie couleur pourpre et différentes peintures de n'importe quoi y était affiché. La cuisine était assez grande, elle était munie d'une grande table avec huit chaises de la même couleur qui faisaient tout le tour. Il y avait un long comptoir de céramique, un évier, et au-dessus diverses armoires. Drago se dirigea vers les toilettes et vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule douche mais qu'elle était assez grande et que le miroir était gigantesquement large. Ensuite le blond alla visiter sa chambre et y trouva un grand lit deux places avec une couverture épaisse noire et quatre coussins de satin noir et blanc y était placé pèle-mêle. La chambre était d'un joli gris, avec deux gardes robe à chaque extrémité de la pièce.

Drago poussa un sifflement appréciateur, il aurait bien aimé que Blaise soit avec lui pour admirer son nouvel appartement, il se serait senti moins seul. Le Serpentard se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche brûlante, pour ensuite aller retirer ses verres de contact qui commençait à lui chauffer les yeux. Drago prit l'étui qui se trouvait sur le rebord du lavabo – les elfes avaient dû les poser là en rangeant ses affaires – il sortit les lunettes rectangulaires qui s'y trouvaient et les glissa sur son nez. Le blond grimaça à la vue de son physique affaibli par ces stupides lunettes et se dirigea vers le salon, vêtu de son bas de pyjamas de satin violet. Il alla dans sa chambre et attrapa son livre sur les Veelas qui était encore dans sa valise et s'installa confortablement dans son lit et poursuivit sa lecture.

**L'attraction des Veelas :**

_Tous les Veela ont le pouvoir d'attirer n'importe qui vers eux, de faire en sorte que n'importe qui puisse ressentir pour eux un désir profond, d'où la beauté enivrante naturelle d'un Veela. Au départ ce pouvoir ne se contrôle pas mais une fois le Veela en couple, le contrôle sera stable. Un Veela ne peut pas utiliser son pouvoir sur son compagnon sans son consentement[...]._

**Témoignage :**_« J'aime déjà beaucoup mon Veela, et sexuellement parlant c'est merveilleux, mais quand je lui autorise à utiliser son attraction, tout cela devient inhumainement bon, de l'extase à perpétuité, mais cela coûte beaucoup d'énergie à mon chéri » dit Mark Jonson qui est fiancé à Joffrey Hogart. « J'adore lorsqu'il…[...]»_

Drago referma brusquement son bouquin. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce genre d'histoire sordide d'homosexuel. Drago n'était pas un homophobe pur et dur, Blaise était Bi et il en avait rien à foutre, il ne voulait seulement pas des détails, ça le dégoûtait tout simplement.

_Il manquerait plus que mon compagnon soit un homme_, pensa amèrement Drago.

Sur ce, il s'endormit finalement avec beaucoup de peur et de nervosité, car demain soir, il allait savoir avec qui il allait finir le reste de sa vie.

_Alors, j'arrête le massacre tout de suite, je poste le deuxième chapitre ! Convainquez moi en mettant le plus de reviews possible je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre !:D_


	2. Révélation

ENFIN LA SUITE :D Et le prochain chapitre de ''Trois petits mots..'' Sera posté la semaine prochaine surment :D  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîras et Merci à Cleo Mcphee pour l'avoir corrigé ^^ ( L )

**Ps; je suis désoler de ne pas avoir répondu au review nis le reste, j'ai été un peut occuper, mais je vais recommencer à répondre à toute vos review ^^  
**

**

* * *

  
UPDATE IMPORTANT; BON, apparament on m'as fait remarquer qu'une parti de ce chapitre ressemblait à celui de MAGNETIC ATTRACTION, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, alors avant qu'on m'en reparle; je ne me suis inspiré d'absolument rien, tout viens de moi, j'adore MAGNETIC ATTRACTION et je suis assez intelligente pour ne pas m'****_inspirer _d'une fic aussi connue ! **

**À ne pas le prendre personnelle, Vert Émeraude, je veut juste éviter qu'on me refasse la remarque et en passant j'ai adoré ta fic Magnifique Rencontre ^^**

**Sinon, bah merci à tout les autres qui on laisser de bonne review ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de les lires, et j'attend plein d'autre review avec impatiente :D **

* * *

Drago se sentit immédiatement transporté dans un autre monde, son sommeil n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, ce qui était le cas. Drago avait atterri devant un grand manoir qu'il reconnut comme étant le sien. Alors que, stupéfait, il fixait sa maison, il ressentit soudainement une sensation de bien être totale envahissant tout son corps, une grande chaleur qui réchauffait sa peau aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils face à cette sensation étrange qui venait de faire surface. Drago avança de quelques pas vers la grille de sécurité puis il se sentit légèrement courbaturé et commença à être irrité par toutes ces réactions étranges. Il avança vers la grille et l'ouvrit, le Veela continua de marché jusqu'à sa ''maison'' qui était logée au-dessus d'une petite montagne.

Drago s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans son cou, qui vint de sa nuque pour terminer dans le creux de son épaule. Il commença à paniquer et avança encore plus vite pour s'arrêter encore une fois; il avait eu un flash.

«_ Lors du rêve révélateur,_

_Le Veela tombe dans un monde à la fois parallèle et représentant ce que le futur pourrait être._

_Alors tout ce que son ''lui'' futur ou parallèle ressentira, le Veela actuel le ressentira aussi_

_Mélangé avec toutes ses autres émotions.»_

Le visage de Drago se figea d'horreur, malgré son profond bien-être; quelqu'un, sa compagne sûrement, s'amusait avec son corps ! Il accourut au manoir et saisit la poignée alors qu'il sentait une main baladeuse se promener sur son ventre menaçant de descendre à chaque fois et le pauvre tenta d'ignorer cette sensation de désir qui montait en lui.

-_Bon matin, chéri. _Drago s'arrêta une fois de plus, il ne sut dire à qui appartenait cette voix, ça avait plus sonné comme un bourdon dans ses oreilles, comme si on essayait de trouver le bon poste de radio. Mais son Drago parallèle sembla apprécier cette voix car elle le fit frissonner. Le vrai Veela referma doucement la porte derrière lui, sa maison n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, seul certain cadres avaient disparu. Il ne lui restait seulement qu'à se trouver lui-même, ainsi que sa compagne. Il continua d'avancer, même lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix ( qui était bien plus nette mais néanmoins rauque)…

_-Voyons, voyons, il n'est que neuf heurs quinze du matin et tu as déjà envie de moi ?_ Son futur avait adopté un ton de voix joyeux mais tout de même moqueur, il avait l'air heureux en ménage et à cette pensée Drago s'autorisa un petit sourire alors qu'il laissa ses pieds le guider vers…lui-même.

_-Mais, bébé, j'ai toujours envie de toi…_répondit la voix de la fille sur un ton qui laissait place à une jolie invitation. Même si sa voix était un peut moins brouillon, Drago ne su dire à qui elle appartenait. Cependant, il pouvait dire qu'elle semblait grave. Pendant qu'il montait les escaliers, Drago ressentit une pression sur ses lèvres et fut soudain troublé mais savoura cette langue qu'il sentait s'emmêler à la sienne même si tout cela n'était qu'aérien. La pression se relâcha et Drago, presque de bonne humeur et pressé de découvrir qui était la source de toutes ses sensations, se précipita tout en haut des escaliers pour ensuite prendre rapidement un virage à droite.

-_Heureusement que nous ne sommes plus à l'époque où il était obligatoire d'être marié pour faire l'amour, on serait déjà mort _! s'entendit rigoler Drago._ « -Enfin, surtout toi, tu es le diable en personne! Tu ne devrais pas profiter de moi comme ça !» _s'entendit il gronder alors que la sensation dans son cou redémarrait. Apparemment cette fille connaissait ses zones érogènes. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment cela ce faisait que c'était lui qui disait ce genre de truc et pas elle, c'était _lui_ l'homme dans le couple, **il** aurait dû la réveiller en la caressant !

_''Quoi que je n'ai jamais été du genre à faire des ''câlins''_ Pensa-t-il, mine de rien. ''_Et puis, je suis pas un hippogriffe en peluche''_ se ressaisit-il. La voix de sa compagne retentit encore un peu plus nettement; il approchait de son but.

-_Pardon ? Profité de toi_ ? Elle se mit à rire, Drago aurait aimé son rire, où du moins ce qu'il en entendait, mais il ne trouvait pas que c'était un jolie rire pour une fille, il était trop grave « - _…Mais Drago, c'est toi qui m'as attaché au lit sans ménagement la semaine dernière !_» poursuivit-elle.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Attaché ? Jamais de sa vie Drago n'aurait pu imaginer faire ce genre de chose ! Jamais il n'avait trouvé convenable d'attacher sans ménagement une fille à son lit ! Et puis il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de filles…excessives durant l'amour…Un doute l'habitat.

-_Hey ! J'avais du travail pour l'université et tu étais incontrôlable ce soir là ! _

-_Incontrôlable ? Je ne faisais qu'essayer de te détendre! Et toi tu as pris ça pour des avances! _

_-On était le 16 février et tu sais qu'en février j'ai du mal à te résister ! se plaignit le Drago du futur. _

_-Oui je m'en suis rappelé lorsque que tu m'as torturé sans prendre la peine de me détacher. _

_-Tu ne t'en ai pas plaint…et puis c'est mon royale postérieur d'aristocrate qui a souffert le lendemain ! _

_La fille éclata encore de son rire grave et dit ; _

_-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, amour ? _Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour, il ne se sentait plus très à l'aise, les caresses ça va, mais jamais personne ne lui avait dit une telle chose et c'était trop nouveau et trop soudain pour lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son sexe et rougit sous le plaisir que son futur lui ressentait. « _Je t'aime tellement, Drago.»_ continua-t-elle en commençant à faire aller et venir sa main sur sa verge.

-_Je t'aime aussi…_

Drago était désormais devant la porte, cherchant son courage pour l'ouvrir. Toutes les émotions se bousculaient en lui, en plus des sensations qu'il ressentait à cause de son futur. Alors la peur, la joie, l'allégresse, la panique, la confusion et un immense désir l'envahissait. Il posa sa main sur la poignée alors que les mouvements de main s'accéléraient, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte…

-_Putain, Harry !_

Il eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, qu'un gouffre l'emportait, qu'il sombrait dans le néant. Jamais son sang ne lui parut autant se glacer;

Les jambes qui dépassaient des draps n'avaient absolument rien de féminines, elles étaient un peu poilues et musclées, de vraies jambes…d'homme. Drago eu la sensation que son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Il suffoquait, n'arrivait plus à respirer, ni à penser clairement. Cette touffe de cheveux noirs qui étaient au creux de son cou était courte et les cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ce n'était pas des cheveux de fille. Ce corps à ses côtés, dépourvu de rondeurs mais pourvu d'abdos fermes et de bras musclés…

Le Drago futur se retrouva rapidement découvert, et à cheval sur son…amant qui l'avait soulevé sans aucune difficulté. Drago se regarda bouger lascivement sur les hanches de…Potter. Il se laissa lentement couler le long du mur et se regarda exorbité. Il ne se sentait pas bien, nauséeux comme jamais et le plaisir que son lui futur éprouvait n'aidait en rien. Un _homme_, il était en couple avec un _homme, _il était enrôlé dans un foutu couple de_ tarlouze _avec son pire ennemi ! Drago eu l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il avait le goût de hurler, frapper et même de pleurer. Il regarda avec difficulté Harry le retourner une fois de plus pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, il le regarda lui écarter les jambes sans douceur et commencer à frotter efficacement sa verge dure contre la sienne.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! hurla-t-il à plein poumons, désemparé. Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas, Drago s'entendait gémir alors que son compagnon accélérait les coups de butoir. Les larmes eurent raisons de lui, et le désir de son Drago futur aussi, c'était hallucinant autant de plaisir et ce n'était qu'une partie de ce que son lui-même ressentait.

Il essaya de lutter contre tout ça, mais, les sentiments éprouvés par son double prenaient le dessus. Alors que les larmes continuaient de couler, il laissa malgré lui échapper un râle en même temps que Potter.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et agrippa ses cheveux priant pour que le cauchemar s'achève.

Il se mit à crier, crier de toutes ses forces, sa douleur, sa peur, son désir, tout.

Le Veela ne cessa de hurler, il voulait que ça finisse.. Il avait comprit. Il était lié à Harry. Maintenant il souhaitait seulement arrêter ce massacre, avant de sombrer, avant qu'ils n'aillent jusqu'au bout.

Il se sentit aspirer par un énorme tourbillon qui paraissait sans fin.

XXX

-Nous avons tout notre temps, Drago, lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable et patient, brisant ainsi le silence de mort qui régnait dans son bureau.

En effet, cela devait faire une demi-heure que Drago, Blaise et Severus Rogue étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, attendant que Drago parle de son rêve. Mais il ne voulait rien dire. L'état de choc lui avait subtilisé sa voix et une partie de sa raison. Seul la mémoire lui restait et il pouvait se revoir, gigotant au-dessus de Potter qui se confondait en gémissement. Ces ''je t'aime '' qu'ils avaient amoureusement échangé sous la couette…il avait envie de vomir.

Il devait être six heures du matin. Blaise était partit voir Drago pour voir si son rêve c'était terminé. Il l'avait trouvé dans son lit, en train de hurler à pleins poumons et de sangloter. Il l'avait secoué pour le réveiller et l'emmener de force chez Dumbledore. Blaise avait rarement vu son meilleur ami aussi troublé, alors il avait jugé bon de passer voir Severus pour qu'il l'aide avec Drago. Du coup, ils se retrouvaient là, tous les trois, à attendre la réponse d'un certain blond. Dumbledore continua d'user de sa patience mais Severus perdit de la sienne ;

-Bon, je vais te poser des questions, d'accord ?

Drago ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

-Est—ce que nous connaissons cette personne ?

Drago baissa les yeux et eu un hochement de tête presque imperceptible.

-Est-ce que cette personne est à Gryffondor ou Pouffsouffle ? **( 1 ) **

Drago fixa ses mains et siffla entre ses dents étroitement serrées.

-Gryffondor…

Rogue émit un grognement mécontent, ce qui fit que Drago se renferma un peu plus et Albus prit la relève avec douceur.

-En qu'elle année est-elle ?

-6…

-C'est une fille ou un mec, Drago ? demanda Blaise, interrompant ainsi la prochaine question du directeur.

Le blond ferma les yeux aux paroles de son meilleur ami, il se cala dans sa chaise puis enfouis sa tête dans ses mains mais il ne pleurait plus, jugeant qu'il avait été assez faible pour les trois prochaines années. On entendit Rogue s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et Blaise pousser un juron de stupéfaction.

_Cette situation va tuer Drago_…, pensa-t-il.

Un ange passa.

Puis Deux.

Trois.

-A-t-il les yeux verts ? La question de Dumbledore surpris tout le monde. Severus se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil, toute grâce le quittant, pour les rares fois que cela ce passait. Il avait tout compris. Par contre, Blaise, ramait encore, passant en revue tous les garçons au yeux vert qu'il y avait à Poudlard. Le noir était sur le point d'arrivé à la lettre ''C'' mais Albus prit la parole d'un ton grave.

-Professeur Rogue, allez voir le professeur Black et dites-lui d'aller chercher Harry Potter, qu'il fasse ses valises et que je demande à le voir.

XXX

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne comprends pas ! brailla Harry traînant sa valise derrière lui. Ils marchèrent à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Harry, terrassé par l'anxiété, tentait de suivre les longs pas de son parrain. Il c'était fait réveiller sans douceur par un parrain furieux suite à une rencontre désagréable avec son confrère. Sous les regards surpris de tous ses copains de chambre, il avait dû faire ses valises et partir sans aucune explication.

-Je n'en sais rien. Cet imbécile congénital de Rogue n'a rien voulu me dire. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait hâte de voir ma tête quand j'apprendrai la nouvelle, grognassa Black, crachant le mot de passe qui menait vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry déglutit, angoissé.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à toutes ces devinettes. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et il avait l'impression d'avoir grandit de deux têtes durant son sommeil ce que Sirius ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Et puis, toute la nuit, il avait fait un rêve étrange…le genre de rêve, qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Dans son rêve il était au lit avec quelqu'un, apparemment cette fille était sa petite amie car il avait entendu quelques bribes de mots...Ils parlait d'être attaché et ils étaient dans un grand lit…Il ne se souvenait plus très bien.

-On est arrivé, ronchonna Sirius en martelant la porte de coup de poing.

-Entrez !

XXX

-Harry... c'est ce que je pensais...tu as grandis..., murmura Dumbledore alors que le regard de trois Serpentards se posait brusquement sur lui, il rougit et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à côté de Malefoy.

Malefoy ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait le Gryffondor. Il regarda droit devant lui fixant un point invisible derrière Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas ce que Potter avait mis comme parfum mais il l'avait senti un peu avant qu'il arrive. Et lorsque qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait "sentir" Potter, il eu la chair de poule.

-Tout d'abord, Harry, répond à mes questions, s'il te plaît. Potter hocha nerveusement la tête et Albus commença ;

-Premièrement, Harry, as-tu remarqué d'autres changements hormis cette poussée de croissance soudaine ?

Harry rougit quelque peut. Si, il avait remarqué un autre changement...mais il ne pouvait pas parler de cela à haute voix ! On ne parle pas de cet endroit de son corps à haute voix, dans le bureau de son directeur ! Encore moins quand la fouine ainsi que son ami sont présents.

Voyant que presque tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, excepté Malefoy qui s'intéressait plus au mur, il bafouilla bêtement ;

-Et bien... Ahem... non ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air très certain..., remarqua son traître de parrain.

-Non. Je...je n'ai rien...

-Tu mens, la voix froide de Drago ainsi que son apparente certitude qu'il avait raison, étonna tout le monde et choqua Harry. Ce rendant compte soudainement de ses paroles, Drago blêmit, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait _ressentit_ le mensonge de Potter. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais il le savait et tout cela lui donnait la nausée. Potter le regarda avec indignation et mépris, Drago fuyait ses yeux verts au même moment où une parcelle de sa dignité lui fit ses adieux aussi car, un Malefoy n'évite le regard de personne.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rien alors, boucle-là !

-Bon passons cette question, c'est ton choix de ne pas y répondre. Harry, as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie et as-tu une préférence...

Potter cligna bêtement des yeux, abasourdit par cette question si personnelle.

-Heu...pourquoi est-ce que vous me...

-Répondez seulement à la question Mr. Potter, l'interrompit Rogue, ne voulant pas entendre les bavardages inutiles de se jeune insolant.

Harry se renfrogna et s'empourpra un peu plus lorsqu'il répliqua;

-Non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie et je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire par préfé...

-Hommes ou femmes, Potter ? coupa impatiemment Blaise.

-Heu...bien...je ne sais pas trop, j'y ai jamais pensé…En fait, je m'en fou un peu à vrai dire. Si la personne m'aime et que je l'aime aussi ça sera parfait, homme ou femme.

Drago trouva la résolution de Harry presque mignonne...si elle n'avait pas impliqué des hommes.

-Harry, que sais-tu à propos des Veelas ?

Intrigué, le concerné fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'Hermione avait pu lui dire sur le sujet...

-Je sais que ce sont des créatures mythiques un peu comme les licornes. Qu'ils sont d'une beauté...incroyable. Qu'un être humain peu avoir une part de Veela en lui. C'est le destin qui se charge de leurs avenirs amoureux... Ils ont plusieurs pouvoirs psychologiques...Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...il se trouve que…Albus soupira,« -Mr. Malefoy ici présent, est à moitié Veela…» Potter ne sembla pas comprendre le sens des choses. Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre toutes les personnes de la pièce. Son visage s'illumina avec surprise et il s'exclama avec stupeur, mais son visage se referma instantanément. Il se mordilla furtivement la lèvre et marmonna un «- Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ! » Rogue et Blaise secouèrent la tête découragés par la stupidité du Gryffondor. Malefoy ne pu se retenir de crache ;

-Non mais quel imbécile…

-On t'as demandé ton avis à _toi_ ? répliqua le-dit imbécile.

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi con je ne serais pas obligé de le donné, mon avis !

-Quoi ? Je rêve ou tu m'as traité de con ?

-Le simple fait que tu me le demande prouve à quel point tu l'es.

-Mais va te…

-Ça suffit ! gronda Dumbledore avec fermeté. Les deux garçons s'enfermèrent dans un silence mécontent. « - Harry, je sais que cela sera dur à entendre pour toi…»

-Entendre…s'il avait vu ce que _moi_ j'ai vu…, Drago ferma ses paupières en ce traitant mentalement d'idiot, les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il puisse les retenir, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser échapper quoi que ce soit de ses lèvres normalement fermées dans un rictus hargneux. Harry tourna un regard étonné vers sa Némésis qui ne le regardait toujours pas, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il avait vu mais Dumbledore le devança et continua;

-Harry, la magie d'un Veela cherche la personne qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Lorsque la magie à opérée, ils dépendent automatiquement de leurs compagnes. Quand je veux dire dépendre, je parle plus de mort, que d'autres choses...Vois-tu, dans des circonstances où le Veela ce fait rejeter par son compagnon, s'il rejette le lien, le futur qu'ils pourraient avoir, cela le tuerait...

-Stop, stop, stop, l'arrêta Harry en secouant la tête « -Désolé de me montrer aussi grossier, professeur, mais je suis toujours perdu, pouvez-vous en venir directement au fait, s'il vous plaît ? » Harry avait parlé avec une anxiété très mal contenue. La réponse se cognait dans toutes les parties de son crâne mais n'arrivait pas à faire le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Et Albus n'arrangeait pas les choses en le regardant comme s'il avait pitié de lui. Le directeur poussa un soupir de résignation et lâcha enfin la bombe.

Drago osa enfin détourner les yeux de son point invisible pour observer la réaction de Potter du coin de l'œil. Son visage perdait toute couleur, sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il bafouillait des choses incohérentes et secouait frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. On pouvait percevoir des fragments de mots comme « - impossible », « -blague » ou «-terrible.»

Le Veela se réjouissait intérieurement de voir son ennemi dans cet état. Tant que Potter souffrait ça l'aiderait à garder la même relation haineuse que celle qu'ils avaient.

Potter arrêta enfin ses babillages incessants et son parrain s'avança vers lui pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller, Harry..., lui chuchota-t-il bien qu'il ne semblait même pas croire en ses propres mots.

-Avant que tu ne refuses, Harry, j'aimerais t'expliquer les choses. Si tu refuses, Drago mourra et sûrement de la pire des façons, car, cela atteindra son cœur et je ne veux même pas te dire comment cela ce passe tellement c'est affreux. Il ne mourra pas dans l'immédiat parce que vous n'êtes ni liés, ni unis mais ça ne serait qu'une question de quelques semaines, un mois maximum. Je comprends que ce soit une grande pression pour toi d'avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur une personne, mais la décision t'appartiendra. Nous savons très bien que vous vous détestez sans retenue, et que tout vous oppose. Mais rare sont les fois où la magie d'un veela se trompe, alors si vous êtes destinés à être ensemble c'est qu'il y a sûrement de très bonnes raisons. Drago, dans ton rêve du futur, toi et Harry sembliez heureux ?

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune blond qui déglutit, son rêve lui revenant en tête comme un boomerang en pleine figure. Avaient-ils paru heureux ? Oui, très.

_Mais plus excité qu'autre chose_, susurra une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête. Il retint son envie capitale de vomir au moment où l'image de lui entrain de se frotter contre Potter de façon indécente lui revenait en tête. D'une voix blanche et monocorde il répondit :

-Malheureusement, oui.

Potter étouffa une petite exclamation plaintive.

-Si tu acceptes, je tiens à ce que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques, parce que cette situation n'est vraiment pas à prendre à la légère.  
Premièrement, il faudra vous fiancer, mais de façon veela. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce sera comme un mariage mais c'est plutôt une sorte de rituel. En étant fiancé vous serez liés. Quand je veux dire liés c'est que, déjà, il te sera impossible de revenir en arrière. Vous développerez des sentiments et quelques aptitudes l'un envers l'autre ce qui amènera à la prochaine étape, l'étape finale qui déterminera que vous vous appartenez l'un à l'autre pour toujours et c'est l'union...L'acte sexuel. Mais je ne m'attarderai pas sur le sujet, une spécialiste vous sera envoyée, termina le mage avec douceur.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, proclament une litanie de "c'est pas vrai".

-Alors, Harry ? Quel est ta réponse ? Il releva la tête et Drago ignora cette minuscule douleur au niveau de la poitrine qu'il ressentait la jugeant irréelle et seulement causée par le veela qu'il était. Le blond observa les yeux de Potter baignés dans les larmes. Il aurait bien voulu le traité de pleurnicheur, mais il n'avait pas fait mieux… La crainte régnait dans la pièce tous attendaient la réponse du Survivant, celle décisive pour Drago Malefoy…

-Qu'il crève !

-…

-… Mauvaise réponse.

* * *

**( 1 )** Drago n'aurait pas été aussi troublé si ça aurais été un Serpentard ou un Serdaigle.

Bon, je vais vous expliquer le rêve de Drago, j'ai pensé que si, dans son rêve, Harry semblait le dominant, ça allait avoir plus d'impact sur lui, mais rien n'est décidé du dessus-dessous ^^

Alors ! Je veix plein de review s'il vous plaît :D

**_Bou Darklight _**^^


End file.
